La decisión de un supuesto amigo
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: La misión que el Señor Tenebroso le ha encargado a Draco desde su primer año en Hogwarts se está complicando, pues no basta solamente con que Harry Potter esté en Slytherin. Además Snape se está entrometiendo en todo. AU.


**La decisión de supuesto un amigo**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfics hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Notas:** El primer fanfic de Harry Potter que hago, llevo una vida en el Potterverso y espero hacerlo bien. Este fanfic es hecho para la comunidad de Livejournal "Jeuxatrois", con el trío Severus/Harry/Draco. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><em>Draco:<em>

_Como se esperaba has entrado a Slytherin, la casa de los mejores alumnos de sangre pura en Hogwarts, así que felicidades, aunque pienso que no hay que celebrar lo obvio, los Malfoy hemos estado en Slytherin desde hace siglos. _

_La calidad de la escuela ha decaído bastante desde que ese inútil de Dumbledore es director, pero recuerda: pronto eso va a cambiar. Lo hemos hablado miles de veces en la Mansión, pero para evitar posibles fallas de tu parte te recordaré por última vez que debes llevar a cabo la misión a cualquier costo. _

_Extrema todos los cuidados con esta carta. Nadie debe saber de tu encomienda, ni siquiera los que se harán llamar amigos tuyos. Estuve preocupado de que todo se arruinara, pero sé que tendrás éxito, gracias a que Potter también está en Slytherin._

_Recuerda que el honor de la Familia Malfoy está en tus manos._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Guardó la carta bajo su túnica al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación. No es que le importara quien fuese el individuo, pero no quiso correr riesgos. Cuatro años exactos desde que su padre le envió la carta dos días después de entrar a Hogwarts y también desde que empezó su misión. Al parecer no era algo complicado o laborioso, sin embargo siempre fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no involucraba mucho su realización: unas cuantas mentiras, sonrisas falsas y ¡zas! la encomienda de su padre ya la tenía en el bolsillo.

Aunque, como buen Slytherin, no dio nada por sentado unas semanas después de empezarla, eran niños de once años y cada día cambiaban las circunstancias. Lo difícil llegó después, cuando ambos ya eran jóvenes y concientes del sentido del bien y el mal. No obstante, Draco siempre supo manipular a todos para su beneficio, nunca le costó trabajo, pero él era diferente. Las cosas no se pondrían fáciles ahora que el punto culminante de la misión llegaba.

Supo unas semanas antes de las vacaciones de verano que la confrontación con el Señor Tenebroso llegaría justo en las vacaciones de navidad, y que vendría acompañado de una larga y tediosa audiencia con él, donde tendría que explicar cada éxito obtenido a lo largo de la misión, cada fracaso y observación. Sin embargo, aún faltaba tiempo para ponerse a recapitular todo lo que había vivido en todo ese proceso.

Suspiró con pesadez. Draco aún era muy joven, por una vez en su vida, quiso vivir como un chico de catorce años normal, sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones con señores oscuros o padres con influencias en medio —o mejor dicho— todo el Ministerio de Magia, aunque sólo fuese a engañarse por unos segundos.

Casi soltó un grito ahogado al sentir una mano en su hombro. Si no fuera porque su varita aún estaba en su baúl, hubiese matado a cruccios a la persona que osó sorprenderlo.

—He estado hablándote por cinco minutos, ¿qué te ocurre, Malfoy? ¿Así recibes a tu amigo al que no has visto en dos meses, ignorándolo? Mira que yo siempre te creí de otro modo…

Malfoy se giró sobre sus talones con una expresión de molestia y hastió en su rostro, como era común verlo todos los días, pero desapareció por unos segundos y la sustituyó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Casi al instante la borró.

—Yo no veo a tal amigo y si estuviese aquí, le daría el mismo recibimiento —respondió, mirando fijamente a la otra persona, sonrió con sorna y se acercó a una vela, que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Una almohada voló y le pegó de lleno en la nuca, después empezó a reír suavemente.

—Si serás imbécil, Draco Malfoy.

—No soy imbécil, es sólo que tengo mis prioridades y amistades muy claras —caminó de nuevo a su cama, se sentó sin gracia y miró fijamente al otro sujeto sentado en la otra cama. Estudió su rostro, una mueca dolida apareció y Draco sonrió burlonamente—. Cuatro años en Slytherin conmigo y aún no reconoces cuando hago una broma.

—Cuatro años en Slytherin conmigo y todavía no reconoces cuando finjo molestia. Reconócelo, Malfoy: soy inmune a ti.

El rubio reflexionó esas palabras unos minutos en silencio, la luz tintineante de las velas seguía iluminando la habitación, haciendo bailar las sombras de los objetos. Por un lado, esa inmunidad alegró a Draco, pues las cosas que sucederían iban a doler menos para los dos. Él no lo odiaría tanto y Draco no sufriría de remordimiento. Eran amigos, sí, pero por el bien de la misión. Su padre se lo dijo claramente unos días antes de entrar a primer año: "_No involucres emociones, hijo, o te costará muy caro_". Y por el otro, el peligro de fracaso sería alto, el miedo de que no salieran los planes estaba ahí, presente todos los días… Por segunda vez en la noche, interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

—En serio, Malfoy, has regresado más estúpido que antes.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para insultarme? Debes de tener mas respeto hacia un integrante de la familia Malfoy.

—Es obvio que me lo he dado yo mismo, —respondió el otro alumno entre bufidos— y discúlpeme usted, amo Malfoy señor… ¿Te crees que soy tu elfo doméstico? —un objeto salió disparado hacia Draco, la esquivó sin problemas.

—Prácticamente lo eres… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso era tu libro de pociones? —evadió el libro, acostándose con rapidez. El sonido de resortes contrayéndose lo irritó aún más—. ¿Acaso tengo un blanco pintado en la cara? ¡Deja de arrojarme cosas, Potter!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, Malfoy! —gritó Potter dejándose caer de espaldas hacia el colchón.

La tensión y la molestia que estaba surgiendo entre ellos se diluyeron al escuchar las risas de Potter, que lo hacía como un tonto. Draco se preguntó, un poco alarmado, si el chico de ojos verdes sufrió un accidente durante las vacaciones. Al parecer, y juzgando las risas, sí.

—Y dime, por Salazar bendito, ¿de qué diablos te estás riendo?

—Sólo pensaba —el rubio rodó los ojos, Potter colocó las manos bajo su cabeza, usándolas de almohada— que prefiero estar en Hogwarts peleando y arrojándole cosas a un Malfoy idiota durante diez meses que estar con los Dursleys en el verano… así de loco estoy.

Así que de eso hablaba su padre, no involucrar sentimientos. Si le hubiera hecho caso, el pecho no se le inflaría de orgullo al escuchar la confesión de Harry… Potter. Alejó esos pensamientos, y recordó que él era Draco Malfoy, el que se hinchaba de orgullo con sus propios logros, no con palabras bonitas de un amigo. No, compañero de habitación.

—¿Tanto te afecta mi ausencia? Es tu culpa la locura que padeces, te dije que te llevaras mi foto autografiada. Pero no, Harry-_soy-idiota-y-no-necesito-tu-foto_-Potter la rechazó.

Tal pareció que el chico de cabellos rebeldes lo ignoró, pues ni siquiera se inmutó por el insulto recibido. Se giró de lado, los ojos verdes buscando los de plata y se quedó totalmente de piedra e indefenso al escuchar lo que según él, nadie tenía conocimiento de ello. Se preguntó mentalmente cómo iba a salir airoso de esa sin parecer sorprendido.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento de verano, Malfoy?

Esa sorpresa se convirtió en una bomba.

* * *

><p>—¿Hay alguien ocupando esos asientos?<p>

Un pelirrojo sin chiste abrió la puerta del vagón. Sus ropas gastadas le daban un aire distraído. No dejaría que le ganaran la oportunidad perfecta para empezar la misión. Si no empezaba a convivir con Harry Potter, jamás llegaría otra así.

Se adelantó, caminando deprisa hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba parado, y al observar bien, otro dos pelirrojos, gemelos al parecer, caminaban hacia el mismo lugar. Si no actuaba pronto, la oportunidad perfecta se le escaparía de las manos.

Cuando el niño pecoso puso un pie dentro del vagón, Draco lo empujó fuertemente, pero con rapidez para que el niño con gafas no se diera cuenta. El pelirrojo se tambaleó pero guardó el equilibrio.

—Claro que sí, ¿no ves que estoy yo aquí? Anda, busca otro lugar donde sentarte.

—¿Qué? Acabas de entrar, yo llegué primero…

—Aún te veo fuera y, al parecer, el que está dentro soy yo.

Al niño pelirrojo se le encendieron las orejas de un color que imitaba al de su cabello y abrió la boca, tal vez para gritarle, cuando la señora del carrito de dulces le tocó el hombro un poco molesta.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Y Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al otro niño y los dos gemelos que acababan de llegar, se le adelantó.

—Nada, señora. Es sólo que este… niño quiere entrar a la fuerza al vagón, le he dicho que ya está completo, pero insiste en entrar y montar un escándalo.

—¡No es cierto! El único que estaba era ese chico de las gafas y cuando yo me disponía a entrar, tú te escurriste y…

—Y las otras personas del vagón, ¿dónde están? —la señora le interrumpió, parecía que tenía prisa en avanzar hacia los otros vagones.

—Ahí vienen —respondió Draco, señalando hacia el final del pasillo—. Son mis amigos Crabbe y Goyle, se atrasaron cargando las cosas de todos. Así que si me disculpan, tengo que acomodar mi equipaje y vestirme para la ceremonia.

Deslizó la puerta ante la mirada furiosa de los pelirrojos y bajó las persianas, antes de que se dieran cuenta que sus amigos en realidad estaban instalados en otro vagón.

Cuando dio la vuelta, el chico de cabello desordenado lo miraba con una ceja alzada, como pidiendo explicaciones de lo ocurrido momentos antes. Draco sonrió y se sentó frente al niño de lentes, extendió la mano y pensó en las palabras exactas para comenzar con el pie derecho.

—¡Oh! Eres el niño que estaba en "Madame Malkin", yo soy Draco Malfoy, de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Y…

—Mucho gusto —lo interrumpió Harry Potter con una mueca de indiferencia, regresó la vista hacia la ventana, al parecer no le gustó que le robara los asientos al niño pelirrojo. Draco aún tenía el brazo extendido, no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente.

—Me da gusto conocerte, Harry Potter.

El niño abrió más los ojos, ¿era famoso en todo el mundo mágico y aún no lo sabía? Si que éste era un bicho raro. Miró la mano aún extendida y con un poco de desconfianza la estrechó. El rubio la apretó fuerte, haló al niño hacia él, quedando muy cerca y observó de entre los mechones desordenados que caían sobre la frente de Potter la peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo.

—Umm… ¿ocurre algo? —lo dijo con tono nervioso, sentándose de nuevo, lejos del alcance de Malfoy hijo.

—Nada, sólo estaba asegurándome de no cometer algún error —Potter lo miró confundido tras las palabras dichas —. Los rumores son ciertos, todo el Expreso habla de que Harry Potter va a entrar a Hogwarts este año. Tal vez debas saber ciertas cosas que te beneficiarán en el futuro, y tienes la suerte de que yo te ayudaré.

—No creo que sea necesario, yo…

—Tonterías. Es de mala educación rechazar la ayuda de alguien —el tono que Draco empleó para hablar hizo que Potter entrecerrara un poco los ojos, el chico desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo—, más si viene de un miembro de una familia sangre pura importante como la mía.

—Como digas —dijo el niño de lentes y después de unos segundos en silencio, lo miró con ojos confusos mientras jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo entre los dedos—. ¿Qué es sangre pura?

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry Potter, el niño que venció al Señor Tenebroso no supiera que era un sangre pura? Rió con ganas ante lo irónico de la situación.

—¿En verdad no sabes que es un sangre pura? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupante de eso?

—Bueno, no. Fui criado por muggles y en mi antigua escuela no había nada de varitas, calderos o sangre pura.

—¿Muggles? Así que creciste lejos de todo lo relacionado con la magia.

—Sí.

—¿Ves? Eso indica que necesitas de mi ayuda para sobrevivir en este mundo extraño para ti —sonrió educadamente mientras se acomodaba la túnica de color negro—. Así que, como dije antes, yo te ayudaré. Acepta mi amistad, Harry Potter, y hagamos nuestro este mundo. Sólo escucha y te darás cuenta de que pronto seremos únicos, importantes —el niño de ojos verdes lo miraba entre confundido y divertido, muchas palabras aún desconocidas para un niño de once años que creció con muggles—. Por lo menos escúchame primero y al terminar me dices lo que opinas, ¿te parece?

—Sí.

—Verás, un sangre pura es…

* * *

><p>Alguien lo sacó fugazmente de sus pensamientos. Potter lo golpeó en el hombro repetidamente tratando de llamar su atención, cuando abrió la boca para reclamarle, él le hizo señas para que mirara hacia arriba, donde el sonido de una bota sonando contra el piso se oía. El dueño del calzado era el maestro de pociones, Severus Snape, quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Draco se enderezó rápidamente.<p>

—Señor Malfoy, si ya terminó de ver estúpidamente mi túnica, le ruego que nos haga el grandísimo favor de terminar la poción correctamente. No estoy seguro de que Potter logre siquiera aplastar los colmillos de serpientes como dicen las instrucciones del libro —oyó risas de las mesas donde estaban los de Gryffindors, Snape se dirigió hacia ellos, ondeando su capa negra sonoramente. Volteó un momento, los ojos negros sin brillo encontraron su mirada—. Quédese en el aula cuando la clase termine —fue lo único que dijo antes de oler la poción de Longbottom y poner cara de asco—. ¿Cree que este intento de poción está verde y espesa? Veo que le echó primero los colmillos de murciélago antes de los de serpiente y agregó al último el polvo de romero. Un punto menos para Gryffindor por la incompetencia de su compañero Longbottom.

Todo Slytherin rió por lo bajo, Draco se dio cuenta que Potter fue el único de ellos que no lo hizo. Con una seña le pidió el cuchillo para aplastar los colmillos. Mientras lo hacía, Potter leyó el libro.

—¿Para qué te pidió Snape que te quedaras? —Preguntó en un susurro. Malfoy se dio una idea, pero no le diría a Potter nada acerca del tema.

—No lo sé, carezco del poder de leer la mente —unos ojos verdes y enfurecidos lo miraron—. Tal vez quiera preguntar como está mi padre.

—Te veo entonces en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

—Como quieras.

El tema de la charla sería la misión. Draco tendría que informarle de los avances.

—_Que fastidio_ —pensó mientras agregaba los trocitos de los colmillos al caldero.


End file.
